crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Julio Asuka Misurugi
is one of the main antagonists of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon. Personality & Character In public, Julio puts up a facade similar to how Ange used to be; dignified, proud and loving, yet calmer and more easygoing, as shown when he scolded her for always trying to be "the perfect princess". In overall, he portrays himself as a kind older brother. His relationship with his family, in particular his parents and Angelise, is a big part of Julio's character. During his childhood, he wanted get close to his sister but his parents always kept her at a distance. Still, after learning Angelise was a Norma, he seemed to understand why they were kept separate and kept the secret. Over time, however, Julio began to feel neglected by his parents while his Norma sister gained all their attention, causing him to begin seeing her as "a pest that had poisoned the royal bloodline." He similarly held disgust for his parents due to them sheltering a Norma. His hatred would prompt him to reveal his sister's true nature to all of Misurugi, resulting in both his parents' deaths and Angelise's exile to Arzenal. However, despite having all of Misurugi's attention, he would continue to remain unsatisfied until Angelise was dead, which would prompt him to personally attempt to kill him twice. Like all Mana users, Julio has been programed to instinctively hate Norma. He believes their existences are a mistake and immediately ordered their massacre upon defying him. Julio has shown to be manipulative, narcissistic and arrogant. After usurping the throne, he began giving himself outrages titles and he was even willing to use Momoka, a fellow Mana user, as a pawn in his plans. He has also shown signs of sadism, taking joy in seeing Angelise suffer. However, because of his spoiled nature, Julio is quick to panic when things do not go his way. In addition, he is a coward, crying at the smallest injury and begging for his life when he was about to be killed. When drugged by Riza, Julio's mentality becomes similar to a child ignorant to his surroundings. He also sees Riza as a mother-like figure and longs for her approval, blindly obeying her every "request". Skills and Abilities He has the ability to use the Light of Mana. Julio is a brilliant strategist, being able to form a plan to reveal that Angelise is a Norma to the public, knowing it would get her and their parents arrested, allowing him to become Emperor. He also has knowledge of technology, being able to overwrite his father's program, which imitates the Light of Mana. History Coup D'etat During the Baptism Ritual ceremony, he revealed to the audience that Ange is actually a Norma. Once Ange was exposed, her mother tried to take her away, but is killed. Jurai is arrested, and this opens the door for Julio's desire to "re-establish the purity of the royal bloodline". Luring out Ange He tracked Ange on a map saying that hers tactics are predictable. After that Ange was extremely shocked by Sylvia's words. While she was captured by the imperial guards, he appeared, saying that she looked pathetic and he was the one who lured her out. After Ange's capture, Julio held a "trial" for her, which was actually a public torture. After Sylvia was done whipping Ange, he revealed to her that he was the one who exposed her identity at the Baptism Ritual. He claims that he expected that he would quickly receive news that Ange had been devoured by "another monster" after she had been sent to Arzenal, but she managed to survive, much to his surprise whereupon then sending Momoka without any knowledge of the truth to find her. He addressed the crowd, saying that the former Empress died in her foolish attempt to protect a Norma and he had the former Emperor was executed for the crime of deceiving the people, shocking Ange. He announced Ange's execution for the cleansing of the royal family to be complete and the rebirth of the nation, the New Empire of Misurugi. Ange starts marching to the gallows while singing, he recognizes his mother's song and ordered to have her rapidly hanged before saying his goodbye to her. When Ange is hanged, he is blinded by a strange bright light, where Tusk snatched Ange's Royal Ring from him. During their escape from the empire, Ange scarred his face using a shuriken. Julio was having sexual relations with Riza Rundog. During this Riza fed Julio a purple liquid, which seemingly brainwashed him, causing him to see her as a mother-like figure. Riza sprouted DRAGON-like wings and a tail, revealing that she is not human, and then "requested" Julio to open a "Singular Point". Attacking Arzenal & Death During the meeting between the world leaders he was one of the leaders present. He looked the image of the attack on Arzenal by the DRAGONs, Julio explained that there's no sign whatsoever that the Dawn Pillar was activated. Rosenblum Kingdom King proposed to re-establish and to reinforce Arzenal immediately but Galia Emperor refused this proposal and showed an image of Villkiss, the King of Rosenblum says that it should have been destroyed during the revolt. The General Secretary of the Marmeria Republic criticized the negligence of the Rosenblum royal family's duty to manage Arzenal, the Emperor of Galia replied that the commanding officer reported nothing out of the ordinary. Julio asked to the Secretary of Marmeria Republic and to the King of Rosenblum to calm down but Rosenblum Kingdom King told him to shut up and that it was his sister that took his daughter Misty. Julio replied that thing is no longer his sister, Embryo proposed to the world leaders to rebuilt the world, Julio immediately accepted by saying that it was a mistake that the Norma exist and that the world needs them, the other leaders also accepted and Embryo gave him a key by saying that he can to use the tools in the yard. Shortly after he led a Navel Fleet which head towards Arzenal. Julio's fleet advances to Arzenal, the naval fleet sees the Arzenal arming up their defenses, hence he commands to attack and make assault on Arzenal. He sent soldiers infiltrated Arzenal and captured in priority one Angelise, two the Villkiss and three the Mail riders and eliminated all the personnel of Arzenal. After destroying Julio's fleet, Ange confronted her brother, shot him in his leg, and ordered him to stop the massacre. The intimidated emperor recalled his troops, She scared him. he offered to reinstate her as a princess and he begged her for mercy, but Ange prepared to deliver the killing blow thinking that he deserves to die. before Embryo interferes using his EM-CBX001 Hysterica Ragna-Mail to stop Ange. Embryo tells her that he will carry the burden of her sin and sang the "Endless Song" and activated its powerful attack, killing Julio and annihilating his naval fleet in process. Legacy With Ange in exile and Jurai and Sophia deceased, Sylvia was automatically made the new Empress the Empire of Misurugi after Embryo woke her from her coma induced by Riza. However, Embryo was the one with all the power as Sylvia was still too young and dependent on others to actually lead, making her only Empress by name. The citizens did not even seem to know that their emperor was deceased. When Ange and Tusk talked about everything she has been through and everything she learned and the people she met, she brought up Julio and claimed, somewhat remorseful, that she was "unable to understand him until the end". Also when Ange confronted Embryo and stated all the reasons why she despised him, one of the reasons was for killing Julio. Sylvia believed that Ange was the one who killed Julio, just like how she thought that she the one who killed their parents. However, later, Riza revealed to Sylvia that it was Julio who murdered her father and later Embryo has murdered Julio as well. Relationships Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi He was aware that his younger sister Angelise was a Norma for many years, and revealed into to public on the day of her "Baptism Ritual Ceremony". This resulted in Angelise being exiled to Arzenal, his mother, Empress Sophia being killed, and his father, Emperor Jurai, being arrested, and later executed. Allowing him to usurp the throne for himself and become Emperor. He became enraged when Ange continued to survive in Arzenal, and therefore created a plan together with his youngest sister Sylvia, to lure Ange back home so he could personally execute her. Ange ended up falling into his trap, however, she was able to escape with help from Tusk, and returned to Arzenal, scarring Julio's face in the process. Later, he led an attack on Arzenal, in an attempt to kill Ange once and for all. However, this backfired, resulting in his death, and the destruction of his fleet. Gallery Cross_Ange_Julio_full_appearence.png|Concept Art. Cross_Ange_13_Julio's_death.png|Julio murdered by Embryo. capt_577.jpg|Julio about to invade Arzenal. Cross Ange 11 Julio manipulated.png|Julio manipulated and brainwashed by Riza Randog's spell. Cross Ange ep 11 Julio being Poisoned.jpg|Julio being poisoned by Riza's purple liquid. Cross Ange ep 12 Julio Close-up Extended Version.png|Julio Close-up (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 13 Julio's leg shot.jpg|Julio gets shot in the leg by Ange. Cross Ange ep 13 Julio leg shot Extended Version.png|Julio gets his leg shot by Ange (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 13 Julio in fear.jpg|Julio in fear pleads for mercy and about to suffer the wrath of Ange. Cross Ange ep 13 Julio's Execution Extended Version.png|Julio is about to be Executed by Ange (Extended Version). Cross Ange ep 13 Julio's Death Extended Version.png|Julio dies at the hands of his master Embryo (Extended Version). Julio Concept Artwork.jpg|Julio Concept Artwork. Julio Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Julio Concept Artwork 2. Trivia *His character design is fairly similar to that of Clovis la Britannia, a supporting character from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. *He has the same japanese voice actor as Acnologia from Fairy Tail. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Politicians Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:Male Category:Deceased